Los Juegos del One Piece
by TheGilrDeath2000
Summary: En una oscura versión del futuro del mundo, las guerras han sembrado la destrucción, creando un solo continente, Redinline. En este 12 chicas y 12 chicos, se ven obligados a participar en un reality show llamado 'Los Juegos del One Piece'. Solo hay UNA regla: Matar o Morir. ¡QUE EMPIECEN LOS CENTÉSIMOS JUEGOS DEL ONE PIECE!
1. Capítulo 1

**Holaa...**

Puees, soy **''NoNueva''** que me registré hace tiempo pero no me atreví a hacer ningún fic porque no me entraba inspiración, xd, asique, de repente, hoy me entró la inspiración y me puse a escribir. Se me ocurrió una idea:

Hacer un fic de **''universo alternativo'' **con el argumento de la trilogía **''Los Juegos del Hambre'' **de **Suzanne Collins** , pero no será exactamente igual... En el argumento haré unas modificaciones y los personajes, como su personalidad, serán las del anime. Lo que ocurrirá en mi fic, será de mi imaginación, xd.

**Espero que os guste! **y...

**¡Felices Juegos del One Piece! ¡Y que la suerte esté siempre, de vuestra parte!**

(Sisisi, se que suena mejor, ''¡Felices Juegos del Hambre!'' pero no quería que el título fuese exactamente igual)

* * *

_**Summary:**_

GANAR SIGNIFICA FAMA Y RIQUEZA ILIMITADA. PERDER UNA MUERTE SEGURA.

En una oscura versión del futuro del mundo, donde las guerras y las armas han sembrado la destrucción, creando un solo continente, Redinline. En este 12 chicas y 12 chicos, se ven obligados a participar en un _reality show_ llamado ''Los Juegos del One Piece''. Solo hay una regla: Matar o Morir.

¡QUE EMPIECEN LOS CENTÉSIMOS JUEGOS DEL ONE PIECE!

_**Disclaimer: **_**One Piece **no me pertenece, le pertenece a** Eiichiro Oda.**

La trilogía de **Los Juegos del Hambre **no me pertenece, le pertenece a** Suzanne Collins.**

_**Avertencias:**_ Universo Alternativo (creo), leve Ooc (creo), Muerte de personajes, ZoRo y leve LuNa.

**_Aclaraciones:_**

-Es mi primer Fic.

-Esta es la introducción, es muy corta y está narrado en 3ª persona.

-Los siguientes capítulos estarán narrados en 1ª persona.

_**Parejas:**_ Nico Robin x Roronoa Zoro (principal), Nami x Monkey y creo que habrá más, no lo tengo del todo claro.

_**Título:**_ Los Juegos del One Piece

* * *

**Los Juegos del One Piece**

**Introducción.**

_Los/as jóvenes de 12 hasta los 24 años entran en un sorteo para elegir a una chico y a un chica que representará a su isla en los Juegos del One Piece. Las reglas son fáciles: Matar o Morir. Ganar o perder. Te matan o matas._

_1 ganador... 23 perdedores._

_1 sobrevive... 23 mueren._

* * *

Una bella joven de tez blanca, cabellera negra, como el azabache, pero brillante, recogido en una delicada coleta alta; ojos azules, como el mar; cuerpo delgado, quizás demasiado pero con unas definidas curvas, y un gran busto destacable, recorría en dirección a la única plaza de su pequeña isla, debido a que hoy era el día... el día de la cosecha, donde se elegía a sorteo a 12 chicas y 12 chicos de cada isla, llamados tributos_,_ para matarse entre ellos en la arena. Los Juegos del One Piece. Una forma de demostrar que la capital, Marineford, mandaba en todo el continente, nombrado Redinline, o también llamado Archipiélago Redinline. Todo eso porque las 13 _Pieces, _que así también se llaman estas islas, se revelaron contra la Capital: todas fueron derrotadas menos la decimotercera que fue aniquilada por completo.

Redinline, se divide en 13 islas de diferentes tamaños rodeando a la Marineford, la isla más grande de todas, también titulada _One_. Aunque entre las 13 _Pieces_ y la capital, se interponen 13 islas de tamaño medio con tres fuertes en cada una de ellas. Uniendo cada fuerte de cada isla, se forma una barrera para proteger la Capital_, _llamada Enies Lobby.

Así, sería casi imposible atacar a Marineford. La rebelión, también llamados Años Oscuros pasó hace 100 años y hasta ahora cada año se celebraban los juegos.

Nico Robin, así se llama esta joven, llevaba un vestido de rayas azules, atado con un ancho cinturón de tela por la cintura y un sugerente escote, para la ceremonia. Robin sabía que ningún familiar le esperaría en la cosecha, era huérfana a los 12 años y vivía prácticamente en la calle con una manta, y un gorro de lana , pero se las sabía arreglar para sobrevivir sin ningún problema. Ya tenía 18 años, podía trabajar, aunque antes pedía teselas, un suministro anual de cereales y aceite para una persona. Aún así no le gustaba mucho pedirlas, porque cuando tu nombre entra por primera vez a los 12 años en el sorteo, solo lo meten una vez, mientras que pidiendo una tesela, aumentaría una vez más tu nombre. Total, que tendrías más posibilidades de salir elegida para participar en los juegos.

* * *

La plaza era diminuta pero como la isla 12 era pequeña, había muy pocos habitantes. Al rededor de la plaza, los marines vigilaban y en la parte norte había una gran pantalla acompañada de un escenario donde estaba Miss Doublefingers (aunque su verdadero nombre era Paula), siempre con su inusual pelo rizado, color azul oscuro, labios gruesos y ojos verdes. Levaba un elegante vestido negro ajustado, con escote, que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas, y su precio daría para comer a una familia entera durante 3 años; una chaqueta que le llegaba por debajo del pecho, de manga larga y de color negra y unos tacones altos del mismo color que la chaqueta y el vestido.

La morena se puso donde las/os demás jóvenes, justo en el centro de la plaza, ya que era obligatorio . La peliazul comenzó el discurso:

-¡Felices Juegos del One Piece! ¡Y que la suerte esté siempre, de vuestra parte!

* * *

**_¿Reviews?_**** Acepto todo tipo de críticas! xd**

**Si os gusta la continuo^^**


	2. ¡Nota!

**Hola!**

**Bueno, suspendo el fic...**

**Como me han informado en un review (Zorro Junior), ya había otro fanfic de los Juegos del Hambre. Lo leí y, me quede sin ideas, sin ganas, sin inspiración para este fic. Ví que este fic no tenía ningún futuro...**

**A los que les haya gustado el principio de este fic, sorry D: y los que no les haya gustado... Pues Ok xd.**

**Bye!**

**PD: Publicaré mas fics si eso.**


End file.
